The Terror! Enko Onikuma
Synopsis Team 40 struggles to retrieve a lost pet for a mission. Enko fails to keep her power in check and goes berserk, asking her team-mates to run. She attacks Tsuru and Dōshu. Tsuru binds Enko with her hair, and Dōshu reinforces it with his restraints, but she breaks free, forcing him to knock her out with a blowgun. Team 40 discusses their situation with Team 7, who point out her clan's possession summoning never went out of control when they were in the Academy. Because Enko's rampage sent their sensei to the hospital, they're assigned Ibiki Morino as their new team leader. Team 40 is intimidated by his reputation. Ibiki wants to disband Team 40, and use Enko's abilities in interrogations, as he considers Dōshu and Tsuru incapable of getting over their fear of her, and says no one overcomes their fears. They think Ibiki's reliance on tranquillisers to subdue Enko when she goes out control isn't good for her. Ibiki leaves with Enko, and tells Dōshu and Tsuru they'll be transferred to new teams. Later, Dōshu and Tsuru discuss Enko's willingness to go with Ibiki. Team 7 offers to help them in any way they can. Going through a psychology book, Sarada suggests they turn their fear into interest, and try making it fun. They watch a scary movie, but Sarada is the only one scared during it. The next suggestion, by Mitsuki, is about getting used to the fear until their bodies feel safe in the situation. Team 7 takes them to the zoo, where they got permission to get close to the giant-maned wolf. Dōshu and Tsuru give it a try, without much success. Boruto spent the day bothered by Ibiki's claim that no one overcomes their fear. Tsuru and Dōshu try picking up a stray cat, but it gets scared of them and runs. Ibiki tells Enko that her former team leader informed him that her thoughts and feelings are what's triggering her episodes. Enko says she first decided to wear gloves to obscure her affected arms after a friend saw her clan's jutsu was passed down to her and got scared of her, and that it worked for a while, until her team-mates saw it. His mention of them being assigned to new teams triggers her jutsu, and she destroys Ibiki's blowgun before he can tranquillise her, and decides to leave the village. While Ibiki mobilises shinobi to go after her, wanting to seal her arms, and cut them off if necessary, he orders Dōshu and Tsuru to stay behind. They follow him anyway until they find her, and he explains that what triggers Enko to go out of control isn't fear, it's loneliness. Ibiki shields them from Enko's attacks. Dōshu and Tsuru apologise for making Enko feel lonely, and she manages to regain control. Tsuru asks Ibiki if he understood Enko because he also feels lonely over being perceived as scary. He doesn't give a conclusive answer. Team 40 finishes their lost pet mission, working together without issue. The lost pet takes a liking to Ibiki. Trivia * The wolf Dōshu and Tsuru visit appears to be the same one from Team 15's mission in episode 49. Credits